


[PODFIC] Balm for the Soul

by kerravon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:  "A tiny prompt ficlet. Tony cannot, for the life of him, make a decent piece of toast. Bruce ... finds this far more amusing than he should"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Balm for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Balm for the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395795) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Podfic of icarus_chained's funny ficlet

Length: 3 min, 45 sec  
Size: 3.4 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Balm for the Soul ](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/dmxqxi)

Streaming:  


Story (text): [Balm for the Soul Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395795)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!


End file.
